Transvaal Springboks
The Transvaal Springboks association football (soccer) club in Liga Mundo was formed on January 12, 2008. The squad is "owned" by the Staatsregeringministrie vir Sport en Atletiese van Transvaal and managed by Bartnel Botha, the current Minister for Sport & Athletics in Transvaal. The Boks'' play all their home matches at Loftus Versfeld Stadium in Pretoria. Their kit colours are green and orange shirts with vertical stripes and black neck trim paired up with green shorts with orange trim. The Springboks had previously worn a kit consisting of green shirts with white trim and golden orange shorts with green trim but changed to the current scheme during the later third of Season 4 on January 27, 2009. The club sponser since their first season has been Soundic Radio. The Springboks, or Die Bokke as they are nicknamed in Afrikaans, have always played in the Primera Liga, the top-flight division of Liga Mundo. Their best finish has been 5th place, which has been accomplished twice in three campaigns. The club finished 7th place in their second season and faced relegation to the Secunda Liga until Hanslope Hornets, the club finishing above them, folded and the Springboks retained their spot in the Primera Liga. Of the initial 18-man expansion roster, only defenders Joop Boekweg and Bert van der Meer, midfielders Dick Witchge and Henk Schot, and forwards Gert Grünholz and Ricardo van Deinsen remain with the club. Stien van Buyten, Mark Verwayen, and Balthazar Botha all joined during the inaugural season as junior prospect signings - therefore 9 of the 20 players currently signed with club have played in all four seasons in Liga Mundo for the Springboks. Club Record by Season Cup Record by Season Career Statistics Includes regular season and cup matches Liga Mundo - Season 1 Primera |106px]] *'''EXPANSION ROSTER (January 12, 2008): Johann Berger, Joop Boekweg, Gert Grünholz, Huub Hoenkens, Patric Krejk, Glenn Mutsaers, Allan Pander, Henk Schot, Ricardo van Deinsen, Bert van der Meer, Martijn van der Woerdt, Merco van der Woude, Raymond van Eijk, Bram van Eijkeren, Rafael van Heijswijk, Pim Venema, Jurgen Winter, and Dick Witchge *'ROSTER TRANSACTIONS': Stien van Buyten (junior prospect) signed January 14, 2008; Merco van der Woude sold for $103,152 on January 25, 2008; Rusty Hedger signed as free agent January 26, 2008; Bushunmo Fuse signed as free agent January 28, 2008; Allan Pander released January 31, 2008; Balthazar Botha (junior prospect) signed February 2, 2008; Jurgen Winter released February 5, 2008; Gijs Oesterweld signed as free agent February 8, 2008; Rusty Hedger released February 12, 2008; Thanos Sietaridis signed as free agent February 16, 2008; Pim Venema released February 19, 2008; Mark Verwayen (junior prospect) signed March 2, 2008 Liga Mundo - Season 2 Primera *'ROSTER TRANSACTIONS': Raymond van Eijk released April 13, 2008; Gijs Oesterweld released April 14, 2008; Menno Van Graejleven (junior prospect) signed April 14, 2008; Bram van Eijkeren released April 16, 2008; Knut Borgebäck signed as free agent April 16, 2008; Horace Elding signed as free agent April 19, 2008; Rafael van Heijswijk sold for $71,316 on April 26, 2008; Thurston Alderton signed as free agent June 9, 2008 Liga Mundo - Season 3 Primera ROSTER TRANSACTIONS: Martijn van der Woerdt released July 15, 2008; Glenn Mutsaers released July 15, 2008; Johan Zaanbeijer (junior prospect) signed July 16, 2008; Charles Brennan signed as free agent July 18, 2008; Bushunmo Fuse sold for $500,052 on July 22, 2008; Johan Zaanbeijer released July 26, 2008; Menno Van Graejleven sold for $122,052 on July 29, 2008; Leon Hooiber signed as free agent August 28, 2008; Thanos Sietaridis sold for $924,000 on September 9, 2008; Daniel Abanda (junior prospect) signed September 20, 2008; Mirko Zilic signed as free agent September 27, 2008; Johann Berger released September 28, 2008; Matthias Rieger signed as free agent September 29, 2008 Liga Mundo - Season 4 Primera ROSTER TRANSACTIONS: Paul Nlend Wome (junior prospect) signed November 7, 2008; Huub Hoenkens released November 10, 2008; Benny Dewhurst signed as free agent November 13, 2008; Daniel Abanda released November 29, 2008; Göran von Knorring signed as free agent November 29, 2008; Patric Krejk released November 30, 2008; Olav Froggnarson signed as free agent December 17, 2008; Knut Borgebäck sold for $900,060 on January 6, 2009; Horace Elding released January 6, 2009; Paul Nlend Wome sold for $1,008,000 on January 12, 2009; Detlef Botha (junior prospect) signed January 13, 2009; Emmanuel Hörtnagl signed as free agent February 1, 2009 Liga Mundo - Season 5 Primera ROSTER TRANSACTIONS: Benny Dewhurst released February 18, 2009; Cuthbert McGorry signed as free agent on February 18, 2009; Dingiswayo Ngwane (junior prospect) signed on February 18, 2009; Mirko Zilic solded on February 20, 2009 Press releases Season 4 Primera NOVEMBER 28, 2008 - Arcadia "napping with their pants down" “One of the best character wins in quite a long while” said Manager Bartnel Botha of the Transvaal Springboks during his post-game press conference. “Arcadia is a cocky team that often takes us lightly because they forget that there are more than just 3 teams in the Primera – let alone the entire Liga. To beat them is always a welcome occurrence. Today was a huge victory for us. While we have stolen wins against the big three in the past, this morning’s match was just so much more gratifying because we struck back a few minutes after their early goal – and then when we lost one of our forwards to a red card midway through the second half, we not only held the Arcadians at the door, we were able to regroup a couple of minutes later and pot in the game-winner.” “Our midfield, chronically our weakest aspect on the field, was phenomenal for us today and outplayed Arcadia’s stacked 5-man midfield line. We caught them napping with their pants down.” “We are playing through probably our most difficult stretch in the fixtures right now, so to stay out of relegation and gain points at the expense of the stronger clubs is reinforcement towards our goal to finish in fourth place. At the very least we obviously need to avoid relegation, but after seeing the recent lacklustre performances of the two newly-promoted teams, our club feels that if we can at least split our points totals against the Big Three and walk away with 8 or 9 points – we have 3 in the bag already) and sweep against Estrella Roja, then a strong finish is possible.” “However we need to focus one game at a time; our next Liga opponent (VolNation) we’ve had some unexpected success against but they never give us quarter so a 110% effort will be required from everyone.” DECEMBER 5, 2008 - Springboks reach 150 Transvaal Springboks' 4-1 loss to VolNation Volunteers marked the club's 150th match played since the start of the squad in April 2007. Since that time, the 'Boks have competed in two Transvaal World Cups, five UCFA Champions League series, and are currently in their fourth season of Liga Mundo play. While the Springboks had moderate success in the UCFA with one 1st place and two 2nd place finishes, success in the Liga Mundo has been hard to come by as the best the Transvalers have accomplished is two 5th place finishes in the top division. In the course of 150 matches, Die Bokke have a record of 54 wins, 29 draws, and 67 losses. Manager Bartnel Botha, who has managed the Springboks in 12 of their 20 campaigns, said the next six matches in league and cup play were the squad's easiest stretch of this season and full points from the four league fixtures must be secured should Die Bokke aim to finish mid-table. "We are aiming for 4th place - anything better would be an outstanding success but also require a lot of luck on our part" said the manager during his post-game interview. "Meanwhile we are riding a strong cup run and hope to win our third round, which would be the farthest we'd have reached. Previously the club has not taken the cup competition too strongly, but this year we're trying to work hard and see how deep we can reach." DECEMBER 12, 2008 - Springboks blank Gumbo Gods Transvaal Springboks shutout the visiting Gumbo Gods 4-0 at Loftus Versfeld Stadium in Pretoria this morning. Newly-signed backstopper Göran von Knorring got the start in net but had little to do, with just 1 shot against him to deal with while Stien van Buyten, Matthias Rieger, Ricardo van Deinsen, and 16-year-old rookie Paul Nlend Wome (playing in his first league match) were the goal scorers. Wome had played in two previous cup matches as a substitute, but today was his first league match and start. As the teenager told the press after the game: “Manager Botha told me when I was brought up from the junior team that I would not get much playing time for the first few years, even as a substitute. But he told me after practise this week that I would get to start against the winless Gumbo Gods. I am very pleased to have scored in my first league match.” In other news, Manager Bartnel Botha has stated that the club is in negotiations to give former footballer and paramount chief Darakai Baako a try out for the final roster spot. “After Mr. Baako’s defeat in the federal elections on December 1, he approached us about resuming his footballing career in some manner.” Darakai Baako played with the Springboks during their UCFA campaigns and was the squad’s leading scorer in the inaugural UCFA Champions League. His stellar career came to a sudden end when he was involved in a smuggling operation in Angola and fled Transvaal for exile in PDSAR. Later he was pardoned and returned home to enter politics, successfully becoming elected African Paramount Chief in May 2008 on the coat-tails of his popularity as a domestic football star. He was trounced in the most recent elections a few weeks ago after critics chastised him for "doing absolutely nothing" during his term in office. It is unknown which position Baako will be trying out for. “I’m versatile, I'm content to just be playing again so I’ll go wherever the manager needs me.” JANUARY 2, 2009 - No Baako return; Elding suspended Negotiations between Springboks club management and former noted UCFA ’Boks player Darakai Baako have fallen through, leading Manager Bartnel Botha to explain that “I seriously doubt we shall see Baako playing anytime soon, at least for this current season. We gave him a try-out but unfortunately were unable to find a suitable spot for him.” Manager Botha also confirmed that midfielder Horace Elding will miss a month of play due to his 5-game suspension. “Horace won’t be suiting up until February” said Botha, “but I plan on using his vacancy to further develop our younger players and make some hard decisions regarding our midfield line-up. I also haven’t ruled out floating Horace on the transfer market although his suspension probably won’t make him too attractive to bidders.” The controversial Horace Elding, one of the most penalized players ever in Liga Mundo (26 bookings during three seasons), was sent off during the Springboks’ second cup match versus VolNation Volunteers for making obscene comments and gestures about referee Fred Redkard. “I told him that if Redkard had one more eye, he’d be a cyclops. He took offense to that and when he showed me the red card, I asked him if he was flashing me his phone number for a date” chuckled a bemused Elding. JANUARY 9, 2009 - Post-practise press conference Manager Bartnel Botha spoke with the press after this morning’s practise regarding the departure this week of two ‘Boks players, Knut Borgebäck Horace Elding. Borgebäck was sold Tuesday for R900,060 rand while Horace Elding was outright released the same day. “Knut had been with the club since Season 2 but he had become the odd-man out on our defense. I felt that we could probably get some cash for him on the transfer market and then turn around and either sign a younger replacement or rely on promising 19-year-old Olav Froggnarson as the reserve defence.” “As for Horace Elding, his lengthy suspension pretty much made him redundant as he would miss 5 of our 6 remaining matches. And at 35 years old, there was no guarantee either he would re-sign with us. The club management felt that his frequent bookings had worn out his effectiveness as a playmaker and goals scorer. Sure he may have potted in a few key goals for us – but one must ask how many games did he cost us?” Manager Botha also stated that one of the forwards had been placed on the transfer market but would not confirm whom. As to the outlook for the rest of the season, the manager told media that “we have three critical matches coming up and three from which any points at all would be considered a bonus. At this time it is unsure whether we shall field our strongest squad to attempt to contest these tilts for points against the Big Three - or just accept them as foregone defeats and utilise our younger players to gain them valuable playing experience. A lot depends on what our projected finish looks like in the coming weeks. If we are not facing relegation, then the opportunity for our developmental players improves.” The Springboks have not played a league match in almost three weeks with back-to-back byes, but that downtime has not distracted the coaching staff. “We probably have the best form seen on our squad all season.” JANUARY 12, 2009 - Springboks get million rand transfer Transvaal Springboks received their first one-million rand offer for a player when 16-year-old Paul Nlend Wome was sold for $1,008,000. “I am quite pleased – actually, quite surprised - with the quality of the offer. With six forwards, Wome wasn’t going to see much playing time, if at best 3 games this season, to put in the time, money, and effort to develop him. Ultimately we looked at what he had the potential to bring to the table, and we figured that we could easily find someone just as suitable right now on the market if need be. So we floated him on the transfer market to see if anyone would bite. To our pleasant surprise, we received three offers.” Paul Nlend Wome was brought up through the junior programme and had played in two matches and netting one goal before being dealt by Manager Botha. He had the distinction of being the youngest player (to date) to don the green and orange in any match. He was also the Springboks’ second player of colour, the first being forward Bushunmo Fuse who played in the ’Boks’ first two seasons and lead in team scoring in Transvaal's first season. Manager Bartnel Botha also added that “…we have given up interest in signing Dakarai Baako as he has since informed me he now plans on trying out for the expansion Windhoek Welwitschia in the Vedder League.” JANUARY 13, 2009 - Botha Brothers re-united The Transvaal Springboks announced this evening that Detlef Botha, younger brother of forward Balthazar Botha, has been promoted to the senior team from the juniors. The two brothers last played together over four years ago when Balthazar was still on the junior squad and Detlef was a 15-year old trial prospect brought up to the Juniors from the Minor programme. Nineteen year-old Detlef Botha joins the Springboks midfield corps and will jump into the role of spot kicker – an area of talent Die Bokke have been lacking in for a couple of seasons. Manager Bartnel Botha – no relation to the two brothers – had this to say about the latest signing: “Detlef has already been written in for a start this Friday against the Gumbo Gods and I am looking forward to seeing what he brings to our team. He has been a tough, fundamental player for the junior side and his addition comes at a perfect time for us as I am in the midst of retooling our midfield.” The junior signing now brings into question the roles of midfielders Henk Schot and Mark Verwayen, both who have been with the ’Boks since Season 1 (Schott is one of five original ’Boks still remaining). There have been rumours from the clubhouse that Manager Botha had also recently put out an offer for a spotkicker midfielder just prior to Detlef Botha’s release from the Junior Springboks. If the transfer offer is successful, then it is inevitable that either Schot or Verwayen will get the cut. While the speedy 25-year old Schot is somewhat more experienced than Verwayen, the younger (21 years) Verwayen has also been showing much promise the past two seasons. What is for sure is that carrying seven midfielders would be not feasible for finding adequate playing time – unless the squad perhaps went with a 5-midfield formation. JANUARY 16, 2009 - Die Bokke massacre Gumbo Gods 7-1 The Springboks pulled off their most lopsided victory today at the Penske Center, when Transvaal defeated the hapless Gumbo Gods 7-1. The six-goal margin of victory is the highest ever from any Springboks match. Forward Balthazar Botha, energised from playing alongside his younger brother Detlef who was making his senior debut, hammered the ball home for four goals in a row during a 36 minutes span in the first-half. Midfielder Stien van Buyten set up Balthazar for a breakaway five minutes from the opening whistle. Eight minutes later, brother Detlef Botha crossed the ball for Balthazar to head it clean past Gumbo keeper Eric Rothwell. Three minutes later, a foul in the Transvaal penalty area allowed Adrien Whittle to pot in a rare goal from the penalty kick for Gumbo Gods, only their fourth tally of the entire season. The ’Boks went up 3-1 at the 32-minute mark when Balthazar connected on a Dick Witchge pass to head in his natural hat-trick – then four minutes before the half whistle, he notched his fourth in a row from a penalty kick. Transvaal then began to run away with the lead during the second half of the match as newcomer Detlef Botha and veterans Gert Grünholz and Dick Witchge shellacked a shellshocked Rothwell to round out the final result at 7-1. “It was a pretty sad affair” commented Manager Bartnel Botha after the game. “To see this kind of result in first division football is shocking. I gave all our third-liners and juniors the starting nod, and prior to kick off I admit I wondered if we were perhaps taking them too lightly and it could in fact backfire in our face. We expected a strong result, but certainly nothing like this – especially with arguably our least talented line-up of the season, certainly on the attack. You have to feel for the handful of fans who stuck around to the very end… I suppose perhaps a morbid curiosity to see just how bad it could get.” The match was notable as all midfielders and forwards chalked up at least 1 point, with all but two notching at least 2 points. The next outing for Transvaal Springboks features a friendly meeting with Voobaha National at Loftus Versfeld. Said Botha: “This match was arranged for two reasons – namely, to gauge comparison between a strong Segunda and an original Primera side. As well, both clubs have some South African heritage in the ownership – so we are billing this as the first of a two-game meeting between us in what we are billing the South African Cup. Hopefully we can make it an annual event. JANUARY 24, 2009 - Transvaal shocks VolNation 2-0 The Springboks chalked up another home win against VolNation on Friday, shutting out the Volunteers 2-0 at Loftus Versfeld. “VolNation Volunteers are definitely the class of the league year in year out, but for some reason we’ve actually chalked up a few wins against them here at home” said an obviously pleased Manager Botha after the match. “In the past, our results here at home against them have been relatively good, although close matches in which one goal is the decider. Our away form against then has been atrocious. My theory on why both teams don’t do well at the other’s home grounds is the time difference and the long flight from Neyland to Pretoria takes a toll on the players.” “Now that all said, this year our previous three meetings league, 2 cup have been all one-sided definitely in their favour, so I am pleased beyond belief with the result on the pitch today. Our players played smartly, and while we did not have ball advantage, we made the most of our possession and fired off more shots than they did. Our defense held firm and out-classed them while our midfield and forwards matched them pretty evenly.” “I think we also caught them off-guard by not playing our traditional formation, I decided to take the risk with something we don’t normally do and it seemed to pay off.” Transvaal Springboks now go on the road for two tough matches against Arcadia FC and Atlético Luz Del Mar before finishing out the season at home against Estrella Roja. “Those two tilts will be tough for us. I know for a fact that Arcadia is still smarting from their first loss ever to us back in November and will be out there playing hard for revenge. As for ALDM, there’s a team which since Season 2 even more so than VolNation has given us a ton of trouble. They have a phenomenal defensive corps which can smother out the opposition.” JANUARY 25, 2009 - VolNation Stuffed By Transvaal When you ask a VolNation Mighty Volunteer fan which game of the season they are most anxious about, you'd think that you'd get a Big Three response. However, every fan will tell you that it is the Transvaal match in Loftus Versfeld Stadium that gets them the most uptight. A check of the history shows that VolNation has never won here in league play, which made this match such a big one in VolNation's quest for a fourth straight title. Once again, though, history rears its head at the Mighty Vols, and the Mighty Vols were just unable to overcome, dropping a 2-0 loss at the worst possible time. Form issues were really hitting the VolNation back line, which forced Coach Philip to start a back-up keeper and some defenders that really had no business on the pitch. The hope was that the midfield could cover and Robertson and Goodwin could capatalize on some shots, but Transvaal was able to really take advantage of the Mighty Vols weaknesses. While the Mighty Vols dominated possesion, it was Transvaal who got the opportunities, and welcomed the newcomer Rojas into the league with a baptism by fire. Rojas was simply not Sørgård, and two got through. Meanwhile, in contrast to the shakiness of Rojas, Thurston Alderton was spectacular. In the last few matches against Transvaal, the VolNation forwards were able to have their way with him, but not tonight. Alderton shone tonight in stopping some wicked shots and the three-man defensive line got a lot of credit in not letting the Mighty Vols get many good shots. All in all, while hopes were high in reversing this losing trend, the Mighty Vols were just not up to the task. Now, all they can do is wait to see what pans out. JANUARY 30, 2009 - A successful season Manager Bartnel Botha told the press after this morning’s match against Arcadia FC that the season has been “…an unqualified success for us” even though there are still two games left in the regular season. Due to VolNation’s late victory today versus Estrella Roja, the Springboks have clinched at least a fourth place finish in the Primera – “which was our goal since the start of this season. We have a very slim chance to take third place but that would require three upsets, all of which I do not envisage occurring” said the manager. Regarding today’s defeat, the manager had little to comment except that… “we knew it was going to be a real tough contest for us, and in all likelihood the better team won today. We were unable to anticipate their game and thus we spent most of the match playing catch-up. However it wasn’t a blow-out like we’ve seen in previous seasons between our two clubs, so I’ll take the one-goal-loss in stride.” Bad news struck the Springboks very early on when veteran, original ’Bok Gert Grünholz left the game on a stretcher just five minutes from the opening whistle. “Gert is gone for the rest of this season and probably into the start of the next.” The injury was a tough setback for Grünholz, who had struggled all last season to regain his captaincy form he displayed in the first two seasons for the Springboks – only to see his strong comeback progress this campaign come crashing down from sudden injury. “Gert has suffered for playing minutes this season but nevertheless had been making the most of his limited playing time and putting the ball in when he can. We were actually expecting to see some improvement over the off-season despite his age. He actually wasn’t supposed to start today but he was literally a last minute switch for Benny Dewhurst.” Manager Botha confirmed that he had one final offer on the blocks for the transfer deadline. “We’re trying to bring in a chap by the name of Emmanuel Hörtnagl, who at one time used to play in our domestic league for Johannesburg. The Botha brothers know him well and suggested that we try to pick him up on transfer. He plays for an amateur side somewhere in Europe – but he should be a good fit for our midfield if we can get him.” According to clubhouse rumours, the manager plans on over-hauling the ’Boks’ midfield corps in the off-season once progress reports on performance come in. FEBRUARY 5, 2009 - A look ahead to Season 5? With three games remaining – two league matches and a friendly versus expansion team Compostela Artois – and baring some major upsets the Transvaal Springboks almost guaranteed to finish the Primera Liga in fourth place, Transvaler Daaglikse Sportnuus sat down with Springboks manager Bartnel Botha to discuss what he saw on the drawing board as the club headed into Season 5: “Once our coaching staff has completed their player assessment reports on player development from the off-season, I will be examining points in our roster where we can strengthen ourselves. I will be taking a long, hard look at our midfield line and making some difficult decisions to further consolidate and fortify it.” “We have two anchors in Dick Witchge and Matthias Rieger, arguably two of the best midfielders playing in the league this season – both are having strong seasons. After that we have five players jostling for 2 to 3 remaining spots depending on what formation we go with. Emmanuel Hörtnagl has only just joined us while Detlef Botha is a definite keeper. I can see him over time evolving into another Dick Witchge once Dick is retired.” “So that leaves Stien van Buyten, Henk Schot, and Mark Verwayen – all who have been with us since Season 1. I am eagerly awaiting to see just how much they will improve over the off-season. Their future with the club is interlinked and really depends on how they have all progressed in relation to each other, who has and who hasn’t between them. I also haven’t ruled out cutting two loose and then finding something on the transfer market. It’s going to be very interesting to say the least.” As for the forwards and defence, Manager Botha did not see much change happening with them. “It’s possible we might contemplate moving one of our forwards who isn’t getting much playing time, but that will also depend on how Gert Grünholz recovers from his injuries.” Season 5 Primera FEBRUARY 16, 2009 - Improved Springboks gearing up The strongest campaign yet for Transvaal Springboks combined with a strict training regimen throughout the season has paid off with massive dividends, as the club management reported tonight that all but two players increased in +/- skill and nine players went up by one full skill level. One player decreased and one remained unchanged. “The results of the performance assessment today were beyond our expectations” said an ecstatic Manager Bartnel Botha. “It drastically changes our off-season planning now as we were expecting to make one perhaps two player moves. However at this point I’m thinking we might just sit with what we have and make any moves closer to the transfer deadline next season.” “Or we’ll ride the current roster and then go for a big-name signing in Season 7.” The most noticeable improvement came in the midfield, traditionally a chronic problem area for strength. “We went up 4 points there, which was also where we were planning on making the most critical moves” said the manager. Goalkeeping increased by 1 level, while defense and forwards increased by 2 points each. The only players which didn’t see any improvement were Mirko Zilic, the 35-year-old defender and 34-year-old fan favourite and original ’Bok Gert Grünholz. “Unfortunately Gert’s performance was hampered by his untimely injury, but we were actually expecting him to decrease – which he didn’t, as he has been responding well to injury rehab. As for Zilic, his playing days are drawing to a close, so he was expected to drop.” FEBRUARY 16, 2009 - Dewhurst wants out; Zilic shopped around Benny Dewhurst asked club management today to put him on the transfer list. Apparently the forward, who played in seven matches this past season, does not see his playing time improving. “Last season Balthazar Botha, Gert Grünholz and myself were all competing for the same starting spot – but it seems that Balthazer will be moving into it full time next season. While Gert seems content to wind down his career with most of his playing time on the sidelines as a substitute, I’d rather see what my chances are elsewhere.” Added to the transfer list was Mirko Zilic, the 35-year-old fullback who switched with Leon Hooiber for the usual third defensive spot. With Hooiber and the quiet force Joep Boekweg making noticeable strides this year in their performance, and 20-year-old Olav Froggnarson nipping in the wings, the club has said they want to try and move Zilic while they can still hopefully get something for him. “Don’t get me wrong, Zilic is a good defender but at his age, he’d be better used on another club needing some temporary advantage in making a promotion or cup run.” “With Olav Froggnarson, a Norwegian immigrant who signed in December with the club and played in two matches and a bundle full of talent waiting on the sidelines just itching to get in playing time, by shipping Zilic we can then focus on Froggnarson seeing more playing time if we lose guys to injury or face a weaker opponent. Under some good training guidance, this youngster could easily develop into the club’s best defensive utility player two to three seasons from now. “People talk about Bert van der Meer as being our keystone on defense, well just you wait and see what Froggie turns out to be like. His idol is none other than Lois Luis - and it shows why in practise...” FEBRUARY 17, 2009 - Kak Cup Transvaal Springboks and Arcadia FC will face off in the first-ever Kak Cup, a best of three series featuring the worst line-ups possible between the two clubs. The concept behind Kak Cup is to give the fringe players some playing time to boost their form and experience in prime positions as well as to see how different the results are when played with weak(er) squads. The opening match is this Friday morning at Arcadian Stadium with the re-match played at Loftus Versfeld the following week. FEBRUARY 18, 2009 - Busy day for 'Boks on transfer line With Benny Dewhurst and Mirko Zilic released or soon to be sold for cash, the Springboks made further move towards more youth with two additions to their defensive reserve ranks when 20-year-old Cuthbert McGorry was signed as a free agent while 16-year-old Zulu junior prospect Dingiswayo Ngwane was promoted to the senior club. “These two players were signed with the future in mind” explained Manager Bartnel Botha. “I wasn’t planning on making any drastic changes to our starting eleven but with Dewhurst and Zilic now on their way out, we had the room and money to acquire the services of some talented youngsters.” “While I was casually scanning the latest transfer wires, McGorry’s name popped up out of the blue as having just too much going for him to pass up on. We anticipate him paired up with Olav Froggnarson to develop into the core of our defense in three seasons’ time.” “Dingiswayo Ngwane is a raw youngster that will become a work in progress for the next two to three seasons - but he also has the potential to become a calming presence on defense.” Ngwane becomes only the third player of colour signed by the Springboks and observers are watching him with a cautious eye in light of the recent Paul Nlend Wome tragedy to see if he can secure a long-term spot on a squad dominated by Europeans. “I could have tried out for Windhoek Welwitschia, but I want to prove that Africans can play with the very best - here in Liga Mundo” said Ngwane when besieged by reporters after practice this evening. Both McGorry and Ngwane have already been given starts in the upcoming Kak Cup series versus Arcadia FC. “I want to see what they can do when put up against one of the best teams in the league” said Botha. Player merits *'Detlef Botha' - most sending-offs (1 red card) in Season 4 Primera *'Charles Brennan' - top scorers (8 goals) in Season 4 Primera; most bookings (5 yellow cards) in Season 4 Primera *'Horace Elding' - most sending-offs (2 red cards) in Season 2 Primera; most bookings (8 yellow cards) in Season 2 Primera *'Gert Grünholz' - most bookings (7 yellow cards) in Season 3 Primera *'Matthias Rieger' - most assists (7) in Season 4 Primera *'Ricardo van Deinsen' - most bookings (6 yellow cards) in Season 4 Primera *'Bert van der Meer' - most bookings (8 yellow cards) in Season 1 Primera; most sending-offs (2 red cards) in Season 2 Primera; most bookings (7 yellow cards) in Season 3 Primera; most sending offs (3 red cards) in Season 3 Primera; most bookings (8 yellow cards) in Season 4 Primera "Zero Heroes" The following players were signed by the club but never participated in a competitive match. See also *Liga Mundo *1984 Duckies FC (Liga Mundo) *Estrella Roja (Liga Mundo) *FC Franzharia (Liga Mundo) *SiPS (Liga Mundo) *Windhoek Welwitschia (Vedder League) Category:Liga MundoCategory:SportsCategory:SoccerCategory:Transvaal